Beautiful fate
by Naru Vii
Summary: Sesudah musim semi pasti datang musim panas, sesudah musim panas datang musim gugur, sesudah musim gugur datanglah musim dingin dan sesudah musim dingin datang musim semi lagi, begitulah perputaran musim dan juga perputaran cinta. Penasaran? Yuk akh bekicot. WARNING! AU, Typo, rada geje.


**Summary: **Sesudah musim semi pasti datang musim panas, sesudah musim panas datang musim gugur, sesudah musim gugur datanglah musim dingin dan sesudah musim dingin datang musim semi lagi, begitulah perputaran musim dan juga perputaran cinta. Penasaran? Yuk akh bekicot. WARNING! AU, Typo, rada geje.

.

.

.

_**Naruto are belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**Story line and Title are belong to Author.**_

_**~Beautiful Fate~**_

_**Author: Akasaka Ryuunosuke (Viqi Ramdhan Naru).**_

_**Cast: Hinata H, and Naruto U.**_

_**WARNING!: Newbie, AU, Typo (Typo...typo is everywhere).**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ga suka pairingnya mending jangan baca!**_

_**Ga suka jalan ceritanya mending jangan baca!**_

_**Ga suka sama authornya mending jangan baca!**_

_**No Bashing, and Flame.!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tap...Tap...Tap_ [SFX Sound Step]

Pria berambut pirang dengan tiga garis rubah di kedua pipinya itu terlihat tengah berlari di tengah koridor Tokyo Unniversity. Jam hitam sporty yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit. Sementara mata kuliah'nya sudah di mulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

'Hah~ aku akan kena marah Kurenai-sensei lagi.' degus nya di dalam hati sambil terus berlari ke arah kelasnya.

Ketika tubuh tegapnya sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, pria itu menghela nafas panjang lalu tangan kanan nya meraih handle pintu dan kemudian di bukanya pintu kelasnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada satu sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu, pria berambut pirang itu sejenak terdiam saat menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas yang berisi kurang lebih 30 mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

"Ohayou minna-san." Sapa pria itu dengan senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto, terlambat 15 menit. Untung saja Kurenai-sensei belum datang." Ujar seorang pria dengan tato segitiga seperti taring berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Akh, yokatta. Ku kira aku akan kena marah lagi oleh Kurenai-sensei. Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu Kiba?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk disamping sahabatnya yang bernama Kiba.

"Seperti liburan musim panas lainnya. Aku dan Akamaru pergi ke gunung fuji untuk jalan-jalan. Kalau kau sendiri, pergi kemana huh?" Kiba bertanya dengan tangan kiri yang menopang kepalanya.

"Aku di rumah bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Jawab Naruto seperlunya, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Oh yah! Bagaimana kabar adik mu itu?" tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja semangat 45.

"Siapa? Shion?" Naruto sedikit curiga terhadap sikap Kiba yang tiba-tiba bertanya keadaan adiknya itu.

"Yah siapa lagi. adikmu satu-satunya kan hanya Shion." Ujar Kiba sambil menyikut-nyikut pelan kearah Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja, setelah lulus dari Konoha High School dia akan kuliah di sini. Aku harap kau tidak macam-macan dengan adikku." Ancam Naruto dengan aura oranye yang samar terlihat oleh mata Kiba.

Kiba berkeringat dan sempat menelan ludah, ia merasakan ada aura yang cukup menyeramkan, "Baka! Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan adik sahabatku sendiri." Ucap Kiba sembari menjepit leher Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hentikan, Kiba." Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri namun ternyata Kiba lebih kuat.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian suasana kelas menjadi hening, semua orang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tertib. Kiba pun melepaskan Naruto dan mereka pun duduk manis, saat melihat sosok wanita dengan buku di tangan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou minna. Gomen, sensei terlambat karena tadi ada rapat dadakan. Mungkin hari ini saya tidak akan mengajar, karena harus menyampaikan sesuatu. Hari rabu, tepatnya lusa, kampus akan mengadakan perkemahan alam terbuka, ini ajang untuk rekreasi dan juga untuk mengasah kemampuan kalian hidup di alam." Belum 5 menit Kurenai ada di dalam kelas, ia sudah berceloteh sangat panjang.

"Jadi bagi yang mau ikut bisa mendaftar ke saya atau Kakashi-sensei. Arigatou atas perhatiannya, mungkin kelas saya akhiri sampai disini." Kurenai pun keluar dari kelas itu setelah menjelaskan aktifitas yang akan di adakan lusa.

Naruto melirik jam tangan nya yang menunjukan pukul 8 lebih 30 menit. Mata kuliah kedua nya akan berlangsung jam 9 lebih 30 menit, masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi untuknya. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap keluar dari kelas.

"Yo, Naruto. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba saat menyadari Naruto akan pergi.

"Aku akan keluar dulu, lagi pula mata kuliah kedua masih 1 jam lagi. Jaa ne, Kiba." Ucap Naruto yang langsung melangkah keluar dari kelas, menyisahkan Kiba dengan helaan nafasnya yang berat.

_Swush..._[SFX Sound, Wind]

Angin musim gugur jelas terdengar menyapa dedaunan yang kering, menimbulkan sebuah suara yang menenangkan di awal musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin. Ditengah udara dingin dan jalan yang sepi, seorang gadis dengan iris lavender berjalan sendiri di tengah jalan yang sepi dan gelap.

Kedua tangannya masih mendekap badannya, mencoba menciptakan sebuah kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya mulai meremas syal berwarna lavender yang melilit di lehernya, tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan berwana senada dengan syal itu, tidak cukup menghangatkan kedua telapak tangnnya.

Gadia manis itu masih terus berjalan, walau jam yang ada di sudut jalan sudah menunjukan pukul 9 lebih 30 malam. Mata gadis itu sangat unik, berwarna putih pualam terkesan mata itu seperti memancarkan sebuah sorotan kebaikan.

Orang-orang yang melihat mata gadis itu mungkin akan berpikir ia buta, tapi memang benar. Hinata Hyuuga, itulah nama dari gadis berumur 20 tahun itu, gadis manis nan cantik itu memang terlahir buta, sudah 20 tahun ia tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia, ia sudah terlalu lama dalam kegelapan.

Namun, kedaannya yang buta tidak membuatnya berkecil hati, ia berpikir kenapa harus bersedih di saat memang ia sudah terpuruk dengan kedaannya, ia tak mau lebih terpuruk dengan cara meratapi nasibnya.

Hinata berkerja sebagai penjual bunga di toko sahabatnya, Ino. Bukankah susah jika ada pembeli yang membeli bunga sementara Hinata sendiri buta? Tapi, tuhan menyimpan kelebihan di dalam kekurangannya. Hinata cukup meraba dan mencium aroma dari bunga dengan itu ia sudah bisa mengetahui jenis bunga tersebut.

"Huh~ Dingin sekali." Keluhnya sambil mengeluarkan tongkat yang membantunya mengetahui letak benda di sekitarnya, ia eratkan syalnya dan kembali berjalan.

Tanpa di ketahui Hinata seorang pria tangah berlari dari arah samping kanannya, dan pria itu juga terlihat terburu-buru dan tidak melihat ada sosok Hinata di depannya dan alhasil pria itu menabrak tubuh Hinata yang kecil, sampai-sampai Hinata jatuh terduduk.

"I-ittai na..." ujar Hinata sembari memeganggi bagian belakangnnya.

"Gomenne. Daijobu desu ka?" tanya pria itu sembari membatu Hinata berdiri.

"Daijobu. Kenapa terburu-buru? Sampai-sampai tidak melihat seseorang yang ada di depanmu?" ujar Hinata dengan nada lembut namun juga bermaksud menyindir pria itu.

"Gomen ne, aku memang ceroboh. Apa ada yang luka?" tanya pria itu.

"Syukur nya tidak ada, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Akh! Aku baik-baik saja." ucap pria itu.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Hinata sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto membalas uluran tangan Hinata. Sejenak Naruto terdiam saat melihat gadis bernama Hinata itu dari atas sampai bawah, penampilan gadis itu sangat simple tapi dengan simple membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Kenapa diam Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, aku hanya kagum melihat matamu, matamu sangat unik. Eh...tunggu, gomenasai aku tidak bermaksud lancang." Ucap Naruto sembari terlihat panik sambil membuang muka.

Gadis manis itu tertawa pelan saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Mungkin kau lah orang pertama yang memuji mataku. Jika aku juga bisa melihat, aku ingin tau seindah apa mataku ini." Ujar Hinata sereya tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu dulu...kau..." Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia takut perkataan menyinggung perasaan Hinata.

"Buta? Yah, memang aku buta. Apa ada yang salah dengan orang buta, Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada, gomen ne Hinata-san." Ujar Naruto.

"Panggil Hinata saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Naruto." Hinata melangkah melewati Naruto.

Naruto terdiam di tampatnya, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis yang cantik nan manis seperti Hinata. Tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan, gadis itu memiliki sebuah karakter yang hebat di mata Naruto.

"Cotto, Hinata. Dimana rumah mu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Emh...rumahku ada di perumahan Tokyo, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Akh! Kebetulan satu arah, kenapa tidak bersama saja?" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan Hinatapun megangguk pelan.

Kemudian Hinata dan Narutopun berjalan berdua kearah komplek perumahan Konoha yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi mereka bertabrakan. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke tujuan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menglontarkan pertanyaan yang tentu di jawab dengan senang hati oleh Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan berbincang, Hinata dan Naruto tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang besar namun tidak begitu besar, bisa di bilang sederhana. Hinata membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Mau masuk dulu, Naruto? Akan ku buatkan coklat panas." Tawar Hinata saat dirinya hendak masuk kedalam rumah.

"Akh! Aku takut malah merepotkanmu." Jawab Naruto yang terlihat malu.

"Tidak. ayolah." Ajak Hinata.

Naruto'pun menyerah dan mengikuti Hinata masuk kedalam rumahnya. Terlihat perabotan yang ada di rumah Hinata cukup sedikit, hanya ada satu sofa, dan 4 kursi di meja makan. Sungguh rumah yang sederhana jika di bandingkan kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah rumah Hinata, dengan pandangan yang masih melihat ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Iris sapphire itu menangkap sebuah sosok foto yang berada di dalam bingkai emas, yang memamerkan sosok seorang gadis kecil, seorang anak pria dan dua orang tua.

'Sepertinya itu keluarga Hinata.' Batin Naruto saat dirinya melihat foto itu.

"Ini, silahkan." Ucap Hinata seraya menaruh secangkir coklat panas di depan Naruto.

"Benar yang di katakan orang-orang, di balik kekurangan pasti ada kelebihan. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat coklat panas dengan kondisimu itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dan juga bisa di sebut tidak sopan.

"Aku tinggil di sini selama 20 tahun, aku sudah mengetahui letak seluruh benda yang ada di sini. Seperti foto ini, pas bunga yang ada di tengah meja dan lampu yang ada di meja di sisi kirimu, Naruto." Naruto sedikit tersenyum saat Hinata menjelas'kan nya.

"Kau memang hebat." Gumam Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak mendengar nya." Ucap Hinata.

"Akh! Bukan, bukan apa-apa. Hehe." Ujar Naruto sembari tertawa kecut.

Jam dinding yang menempel di dinding rumah Hinata berdentang, sudah pukul 10 malam tepat. Naruto melihat kearah jam yang bermodel tua itu, lalu ia melihat kearah Hinata yang masih terdiam duduk di depannya.

"Ada yang salah Naruto?" Hinata bertanya saat merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian dari pria pirang itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, ini sudah malam aku pamit pulang dulu dan terima kasih atas minumannya. Aku pulang dulu, sayonara." Ucap Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari rumah Hinata.

"Cotto...Na-Naruto."

Merasa namanya di panggil, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan kediaman Hinata. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya, dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibir nya.

"Ano...apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Emh...itu pasti. Aku pulang dulu, jaa ne Hinata." Naruto keluar dari rumah Hinata dan berlari ke arah rumahnya.

**Hinata POV's**

Hari selanjutnya, dimana setiap hari sama saja menurutku. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik aku selalu merasa kesepian dan kesepian itu membuatku bosan.

Tapi, semenjak bertemu dengan pria itu, sedikit demi sedikit rasa bosanku mulai hilang. Pria dengan sifat yang lucu dan sedikit kekanak-kanakkan menurutku itu bisa membuatku tertawa di saat hatiku ingin menangis. Pria itu Uzumaki Naruto.

Pria yang baru aku kenal tadi malam, bahkan belum 24 jam aku mengenalnya dia sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa di waktu yang bersamaan. Aku bodoh tidak menanyakan nomor handphone atau e-mailnya, tapi tunggu aku kan buta tidak bisa menggunakan Handphone atau komputer. Hinata No Baka!.

Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

Kya~ Hinata Hyuuga apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan memikirkan pria itu terus, fokus terhadap kerjaanmu sekarang. Baiklah gadis culun, tarik nafas hembuskan dengan perlahan dan relax.

_Kring...Kring _[SFX Sound Bell].

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Ino."

Yah, kata-kata itulah yang sering keluar dari mulutku jika ada seorang pelanggan yang datang ke toko bunga milik sahabatku ini. Tapi orang yang datang setiap hari sama saja, sama-sama membuatku kesal.

Kadang ada yang memilih sampai 1 jam, ada yang sudah memilih sampai 1 jam dan tidak jadi membeli, ada yang pinplan dalam memilih jenis bunga, dan ada juga yang terkadang malah curhat saat membeli bunga.

"Silahkan memilih bunga yang kami miliki." Ucapku lagi, namun pelanggan itu tidak mengatakan apapun, 'Emh...pelanggan yang sangat sombong.' Pikirku dalam hati.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga ini, Hinata." Ucap pria itu. Tunggu dulu sepertinya aku kenal suaranya.

"Anda mengenalku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Huh~ baru kemarin malam bertemu sudah lupa denganku. Ini aku Naruto." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"Ahaha, gomenne. Bunga tulip yah, mau beli berapa tangkai Naruto?" tanyaku sembari meraba bunga yang di bawa Naruto.

"Sebuket besar." Jawab pria itu dengan senangya. Jika aku bisa melihat, pasti sebuah senyum sedang terlukis di bibir Naruto. Eh?

"Baiklah ini, Naruto." Ucapku seraya memberikan bunga yang di pesan Naruto tadi.

"Akh! Arigatou, Eh sudah waktunya makan siang. Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat aku sudah memberikan bunga pesanannya.

"Tidak, aku berencana untuk makan siang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh~ ayo makan siang bersama."

DEG...

Jantungku berdebar dua kali, akh tidak malah tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, saat Naruto mengajakku makan siang bersama, saat itu kenapa aku malam malu dan sangat tertarik dengan ajakan pria ini? Kami-sama.

"A-apa itu ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gagap tidak jelas, Kya~ Hinata.

"Loh, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tenang, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Apa kau menerima ajak'kan ku Hinata?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dipikir-pikir benar juga aku kan tidak ada kerjaan lagi, "Ba-baiklah Na-Naruto." Ucapku yang memang sudah malu.

"Baguslah. Akan ku tunggu di depan toko saat kau siap, Hinata." Ujar Naruto seraya keluar dari toko.

Bagaimana ini? Aku akan makan siang bersama pria? Aku harus pakai baju apa? Seingatku tadi aku pakai sweater berwarna ungu dan syal berwarna putih, dengan celana jeans dan sepatu berwarna putih. Kya~ aku pasti jelek sakali.

'Kami-sama, bantu aku.'

**END Hinata POV's**

**Normal POV's**

Sesuai janjinya tadi, pria berambut pirang itu masih menunggu gadis bernama Hinata di depan toko bunga. Naruto sesekali melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 lebih 15 menit. Sejenak Naruto menghela nafas, ia tak tau kenapa Hinata selama ini.

"Gomennasai Naruto, aku lama. Maaf menunggu."

Sebuah senyum hinggap di bibir Naruto saat melihat Hinata datang dengan senyum yang mekar di bibir Hinata. Naruto sempat tersipu malu melihat senyum dari gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yosh~ kau suka makan apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Emh...tidak tau, kalau Naruto?" gadis itu terlihat binggung menentukan menu yang ia mau makan.

"Bagaimana kalau ramen? Ramen ichiraku?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jari khas'nya.

"Ramen? Aku belum pernah makan itu, pasti enak. Ya, sudah ayo." Ucap Hinata yang langsung berjalan mendahului pria Uzumaki itu.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum saat menatap punggung Hinata, kemudian ia pun sedikit berlari menyusul Hinata yang sudah agak jauh dan merekapun berjalan bersama ke arah kedai ramen ichiraku.

Tidak sampai 20 menit mereka sudah sampai di depan kedai ichiraku. Sifat laki-laki Naruto keluar, ia membantu Hinata untuk masuk kedalam kedai dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Selamat datang, Akh! Ternyata kau Naruto." Sapa paman Teuchi yang sudah kenal akrab dengan Naruto, yah memang Naruto adalah pelanggan setia di kedai ini.

"Hehe. Ramen biasa yah paman, tapi dua mangkuk." Ujar Naruto memesan ramen.

"Untuk mu semua?" tanya paman Teuchi.

"Bukan, satu lagi untuk dia." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjul Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan paman Teuchi.

"Akh! Seorang gadis yang cantik, apa dia pacar'mu?" tanya paman Teuchi, dan tidak di sangka...

BLUSH~

Kedua orang yaitu Naruto dan Hinata, wajah mereka memerah seperti kepiting yang baru di rebus. Naruto sedikit berkeringat juga dan Hinata hanya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan wajah merah.

"Ka-kami bukan sepasang kekasih, ka-kami hanya teman, paman." Naruto menghela nafas lega saat mendengar pernyataan yang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari tuduhan yang aneh-aneh.

"Akh, baiklah. Ini, dua mangkuk ramen porsi besar." Ucap paman Teuchi seraya memberikan dua mangkuk besar ramen di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Akh~ kelihatannya enak." Ujar Naruto.

"Dari aromanya sangat enak, dan dari ukuran mangkuknya juga besar." Ucap Hinata yang mencium aroma ramen dan meraba ukuran mangkuk yang di gunakan, "Pasti tidak akan habis, Naruto." Ujar Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika tak habis bawa pulang. Hehe." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tidak seperti biasa, Naruto yang biasa nya bisa mengabiskan porsi besar dalam beberapa detik, kali ini dia mengahabiskannya dalam waktu hampi 15 menit. Yah, mungkin karena makan dia dan Hinata di selingi dengan obrolan seru di antara mereka.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Tuh kan habis." Ucap Naruto.

"Gomenne, aku kira tidak akan habis, tapi saat merasakan rasanya nafsu makannya jadi naik." Jawab Hinata dengan serubat merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Ne Hinata, kau manis." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya bergumam.

"Nani, Naruto? Gomenne aku tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata dengan mata putih pualam yang tertuju pada Naruto.

Sapphire bertemu amethyst, yah kedua mata mereka bertemu. Naruto dapat melihat kedua bola mata putih itu dengan jelas, tapi beda dengan Hinata ia tidak bisa melihat mata Naruto yang berwarna biru laut itu.

'Hinata-chan, kau sangat...cantik.' batin Naruto ketika matanya memandang dalam kearah Hinata.

"Na-Naruto." Panggol Hinata yang berhasil membuat pria itu terbangun dari khayalan'nya.

Paman Teuchi dan putrinya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menatap Hinata hingga se dalam ini. Tanda apa itu? Naruto bingung, apa mungkin Naruto? Naruto masih tidak tau jawabannya. Hey, boy are you falling in love?

Selesai makan siang, Naruto berpamitan dengan Hinata karena ada urusan yang ia harus kerjakan. Untung saja sebelum pergi Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata ke toko bunga tempatnya bekerja.

"Hinata-chan, dari mana?" tanya lembut dari seorang wanita berambut blonde, sahabat Hinata.

"Ino-chan, aku habis makan siang." Jawab Hinata lembut tanpa ragu.

"Akh, bersama pria berambur kuning pirang itu?" tanya Ino.

"Siapa? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Hinata, yah Hinata memang belum tau warna rambut Naruto. Itu sudah jelas kan.

"Akh! Jadi namanya Naruto. Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Ino sambil memeganggi pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, dia bukan pacarku dia hanya laki-laki yang ku kenal dengan tidak sengaja." Jelas Hinata yang tak mau sahabatnya bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Akh~ Ara-ara, yuk masuk ke dalam toko, udara di luar dingin." Ucap Ino sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan Hinata'pun menggangguk palan.

Meraka berdua masuk lagi kedalam toko bunga milik Ino. Hinata masih saja memeganggi dadanya yang sedikit terasa aneh, degup jantunganya perlahan menjadi normal lagi, tapi seketi akan kembali berdetak kencang saat membayangkan Naruto ada di sisinya.

'Naruto...'

Gadis bermata amethyst itu kembali berjalan menuju meja kasir, dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kasir dengan manis. Ia berdiam diri, menanti satu atau dua atau bahkan lebih pelanggan yang masuk kedalam toko bunga dan membeli.

Tapi, akh~ suasana hati Hinata tidak karuan kali itu, ia terlihat senyum-senyum tak jelas dan terkadang wajahnya yang putih itu memerah padam. Apa mungkin sang gadis buta itu jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki berambut pirang?

Jawabannya hanya Hinata dan Kami-sama saja yang tau. Bahkan author'pun tidak tau, apa Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto atau tidak (?)

**~1 Month Later~**

**[14 Februari 2012]**

Tak terasa sudah 1 bulan semenjak pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata yang di warnai tabrakan antara mereka. Yah, walau tabrakan itu sakit tapi tidak di pungkiri, Naruto dan Hinata bersyukur atas tabrakan itu.

Akh! Sang mentari sepertinya bersinar terang di hari yang spesial ini. Yah, ini adalah tanggal 14 Februari, hari yang spesial bukan? Ini adalah hari di mana para kaun hawa menunjukan keberanian mereka di hadapan laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

Gadis beriris lavender itu sedang berdiri tegap di depan meja kasir sebuah toko, ia menunggu pesanan coklat yang sudah ia pesan sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Tapi, tunggu dulu, untuk siapa coklat itu? Apa untuk Naruto? Atau Neji, kakak laki-laki Hinata?

"Ini, pesanan coklat anda nona. Arigatou, sudah membeli coklat disini." ucap ramah seorang pemuda sambil memberikan kotak merah berisi coklat.

Hinata melangkah keluar dari toko coklat itu dan pulang kerumahnya, di hari valentine ini Ino memberikan libur untuk Hinata. Dan Ino juga mengerti siapa tau Hinata mau menemui Naruto atau orang lain.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang, ia masuk kedalam sebuah taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku batu yang ada di taman itu, dan meletakan kotak coklat di sampingnya.

Hinata merasakan hembusan angin musim dingin di wajahnya, membelai halus rambut indigo panjangnya dan mengelus pipi putihnya dengan lembut. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

Tak lama pipi nya yang putih bersemu merah, Hinata memeganggi dadanya yang terasa aneh dan menundukan kepalanya. Namun, ia kembali tersenyum dan megangkat kembali kepalanya, kembali merasakan hembusan angin.

"Naruto..." gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan mungkin hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Nani?" Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar perkataan dari seorang laki-laki, ia tak tau itu siapa, "Ada apa Hinata memanggil namaku?" tanya pria itu yang ternyata si rambut kuning jabrik, Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?" entah kenapa saat ia mengetahui itu adalah pria yang di gumamkan namanya, Hinata langsung menjadi salah tingkan dan biacaranya pun gugup.

"Eh, Coklat. oh yah, hari ini hari valetine yah? Kau akan berikan kesiapa coklat ini?" tanya Naruto yang sepintas melihat box merah di samping Hinata.

"Emh...ano, itu untuk seorang pria yang dekat tapi terasa jauh." Jawabnya. Mendengar itu Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Siapa pria itu? Aku jadi penasaran dan juga cemburu."

DEG...

Sebuah sengatan yang sekali namun menyengat itu berhasil menyengat hati Hinata, mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, apa mungkin Naruto juga...? 'Mu-mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' batin Hinata yang bergejolak.

"Ce-cemburu? Kenapa cemburu, Na-Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Yah. Karena setiap valentine tidak ada yang memberikan coklat untukku. Sakura-chan, dia selali memberikan coklat untuk Sasuke. Huft~" Naruto mengela nafas berat sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Perlahan Hinata tertawa pelan, "Na-Naruto..." panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Kalau aku memberikan coklat ini untukmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

BLUSH~

Aku pikir hanya Hinata saja yang memerah wajahnya, namun saat Hinata mengatakan coklat itu untuk Naruto. Pria Uzumaki itu memerah wajahnya, dan terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, ahahah apa kau bercanda? Coklat itu untukku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"I-ini untukmu, Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan Naruto dengan box coklat di tanggannya, wajahnya menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan warna merah yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Ap-apa kau tidak mau, Na-Naruto?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi, apa ini benar untukku?"

Hinata megangguk kecil dengan wajah yang masih menunduk. Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil box coklat dari tangan Hinata. Ekspresi wajah Hinata berubah kaget dalam seketika.

"Aku menerimanya, Hinata. Arigatou." Naruto memegang kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto. Buka dan makan lah." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yosh~ aku buka." Naruto membuka box berwarna merah itu dan iris Sapphire nya menangkap deretan coklat dengan berbagai bentuk, "Wah! Kelihatannya enak, aku makan." Naruto mengambil satu buah coklat dan melahapnya.

"Manis. Seperti kau Hinata."

DEG...

Dan kembali hati Hinata terasa aneh, ia memeganggi dadanya dimana jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dari biasanya, 'Manis? Dia menyebutku manis? Na-Naruto...' Batin Hinata sambil menatap pria yang sedang melahap coklat.

"Bentuk kelinci. Kau suka?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku suka kelici." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Buka mulutmu, AHH~" Naruto memerintahkan Hinata membuka mulutnya walau dengan malu-malu, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar saat melihat Hinata memakan coklat itu.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Kau pernah memuji mataku ini, apa kau menyukai mataku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto masih sibuk dengan coklatnya.

"Mata mu itu indah, aku bisa melihat aura kebaikan dalam dirimu hanya melihat melalui matamu. Memang kenapa Hinata?"

"Apa hanya karena itu?"

"Emh...maksudmu?"

"Apa hanya karena mataku kau ingin dekat denganku?"

DEG...

"Hi-Hinata...Bukan begitu, kau adalah orang baik. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan dekat denganmu."

"Na-Naruto. Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat pertama kita bertemu, aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh di sini, di dadaku. Setiap aku dekat denganmu atau memikirkanmu, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku tidak tau harus apa, aku hanya seorang gadis buta yang tak berguna, bahkan mungkin aku tidak pantas untukmu, tapi Naruto-kun...A...a...A-Aishiteru yo Na-Naruto-kun."

DEG...DEG...DEG...

Naruto sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata yang sangat tiba-tiba, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuknya dan untuk Hinata. Mereka baru kenal selama 1 bulan, tapi Hinata sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaanya.

"Hi-Hinata, A-aku, A-aku..."

"Tapi...mungkin aku salah, mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaiku. Hinata no baka, ternyata seperti ini rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai untuk kedua kalinya. Yaaaaaah, sudahlah mungkin sudah takdirku untuk mencintai dan tidak di cintai."

Perlahan air mata Hinata membasahi kedua pelupuk mata indah Hinata, dan tak lama membasahi kedua pipi putih Hinata.

Hinata mengambil tas dan tongkatnya, lalu beranjak dari kursi itu ia hendak pergi meninggal kan Naruto yang masih terdiam di bangku itu. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan langkah Hinata. Tangan Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Kumohon jangan pergi, aku tak mau kehilangan mu. Aku tak mau kau pergi."

Hinata terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya berputar dan di peluk oleh Naruto. Hinata dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Naruto yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya dari angin musim dingin.

"Naru..."

"Ssssst! Kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara." Bisik Naruto pelan, tepat di kuping Hinata.

Perlahan detakan jantung Hinata kembali normal, ia kembali bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tersenyum, saat bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan Naruto. Baru kali ini dia merasakan pelukan senyaman dan sehangat ini. Hinata, ini adalah pelukan seorang kekasih.

"Baka." Tiba-tiba dengan lembut, Naruto menepuk kening putih Hinata.

"Awww! Ittai, Naruto-kun." Keluh Hinata sambil memeganggi keningnya.

"Bicaramu itu seakan kau paling benar. Jangan pernah biacara seenaknya seperti itu lagi." jelas Naruto seraya menunjukan sanyum lima jarinya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Grr...maksudku, yah, aku...aku...MENCINTAIMU JUGA HYUUGA HINATA."

Naruto berteriak sambil menjawab pernyataan cinta Hinata, membuat semua orang yang ada di taman itu melihat dan tersenyum. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah seperti tomat. Tomato Princess.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu, Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun. Aishiteru yo."

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan."

CHU~

Tanpa pemberitahuan atau persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto dengan mesra mencium bibir Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah sementara Naruto terus mencium Hinata dengan mata tertutup.

Setelah adegan itu berakhir Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata, walau mungkin Hinata tidak bisa meihat senyum itu. Tapi, senyum itu akan dapat di rasakan dari hati Naruto ke hati Hinata. Gadis bermata indah yang selalu di sukai Naruto.

"APA?" pekikan tidak setuju dengan nada tinggi itu membuat, Minato dan Kushina menutup kuping mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tau jika Naruto berteriak bisa sekeras itu.

"Tenang dulu, Naru-chan." Kushina mencoba menangkan anak itu.

"Tapi, Kaa-san. Aku tidak bisa meninggal kalian, Tokyo dan juga Hinata-chan." Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi, ini juga untuk kebaikan'mu Naruto. Lagi pula, kami sudah memberitahu Hinata dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, malah mendukung." Jelas Minato kepada anak kesayangannya itu.

Naruto meremas kertas yang tadi ia baca. Dalam kertas itu tertulis, Uzumaki Naruto akan di pindahkan ke London Unniversity untuk pertukaran pertukaran pelajar selama 2 tahun penuh.

Menurutnya, 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya mati saat dia masih disana? Bagaimana jika teman-temannya tidak mengenalinya saat pulang ke Tokyo? Atau yang paling buruk, bagaimana jika Hinata meninggalkannya karena bosan menunggu?

"Beri aku waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan Hinata, onegai!" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, setelah bicara dengan Hinata, tentukan pilihan mu." Ujar Kushina sambil memegang pundak anak laki-lakinya itu.

**[Park]**

Angin musim dingin masih berhembus dan membuat Naruto mempererat jaketnya. Rasa dingin itu mulai menusuk tulangnya dan membuat asap keluar dari mulutnya. Di taman itu ia sedang menunggu Hinata.

"Hinata..." Naruto berlari kearah Hinata yang berjalan dengan tongkatnya dan menuntunnya kearah sebuah kursi.

"Kombawa, Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata.

"Kombawa. Sudah jangan di tutupi, kau sudah tau dari orang tuaku bahwa aku akan pergi kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi kedua telapak tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah tau." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak protes?"

"Ini semua untuk kebaikan Naruto-kun. Pergilan. Selama 2 tahun aku akan tetap menunggumu, selalu setia dan setia, menunggumu dari musim kemusim. Dari musim semi ke musim panas, dari musim panas ke musim gugur, dari musim gugur ke musim dingin dan kembali ke musim semi. Pergilah, tapi selama kau pergi tetap jaga hatiku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan perkataan dari kekasihnya itu. Hinata benar, ketakutannya bahwa Hinata akan meninggalkan nya itu sama sekali tidak benar, Hinata akan menunggunya walau sampai mati dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Arigataou, Hinata-chan." Dengan cepat Naruto merangkul tubuh langsing Hinata.

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

"Iya Hinata-chan?"

"Ayo berangkat ke bandara bersama."

"Yosh~"

_Di tengah hembusan angin musim dingin._

_kita selalu saling berbagi kehangatan._

_Kekuranganmu adalah sebuah keindahan yang membuatku menyukaimu._

_Kasih, jangan pernah kau tinggalkanku._

_Tanpamu aku akan beku di tengah badai salju._

**[2 years later, 1 days before Naruto comeback to tokyo]**

Ponsel lipat dengan warna ungu itu kembali bergetar, entah sudah berapa kali ponsel itu bergetar. Sang pemilikpun berjalan kearah ponsel yang bergetar sangat menggangu.

"Moshi...Moshi...Naruto-kun, doushite?" Hinata menyapa laki-laki yang ada di sebrang dengan lembut.

"Akh! Moshi...moshi, Hinata-chan. Ne, besok aku pulang, apa kau masih ingat janji kita?"

"Tentu saja. aku tidak akan lupa tentang janji kita. Memang kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Mungkin setelah sampai di sana aku...aku...aku akan melamarmu, Hinata-chan. Aku akan menikahimu, Otou-san juga sudah setuju dengan ini. Setelah kembali ke Tokyo aku akan melamarmu kepada paman Hiashi."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ne, bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Em...aku menerimanya Naruto-kun, dan saat kau sampai di sini aku mempunyai satu kejutan besar untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika sekarang bukan kejutannya namanya."

"Yare, yare. Sudah dulu yah Hinata-chan, mungkin di Tokyo sudah malam. Tidurlah dan besok aku ingin kau ada di bandara."

"Em...itu pasti, itu pasti Naruto-kun."

"Aishiteru, Jaa ne Hinata-chan."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun."

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ternyata, Uzumaki Kushina ada di rumah Hinata saat Hinata mengobrol dengan Naruto tadi, dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat Kushina sangat bahagia dan tidak sabar menunggu besok.

"Kenapa aku malah sangat tidak sabar yah, Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina kepada calon menantunya itu.

"Ahahah. Kushina baa-san, harus bersabar sampai besok. Arigatou, baa-san."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semua yang baa-san lakukan selama 2 tahun ini."

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Mulai besok atau sekarang, panggil baa-san dengan sebutan Kaa-san, atau okaa-sama."

"Em, Kaa-san."

"Nah, begitukan enak. Hinata-chan."

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Meraka sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang sangat hebat untuk Naruto besok. Mungkin Naruto akan senang dengan kejutan ini atau mungkin bisa saja dia menjadi marah. Kita lihat besok.

**[Tokyo Airport]**

[Swush...SFX Sound plane]

Terlihat dari flight board, muncul nama London dan itu pada jam 09.20 seketika itu juga Kushina melirik jam tangannya masih jam 9 lebih 15, lima menit lagi ia akan kembali berjumpa dengan Naruto setelah 2 tahun.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san..."

Kushina dan Minato, memandang kearah seorang laki-laki yang berlari kearah mereka dengan senyum lebar sambil melambai. Yah, bisa di pastikan itu adalah anak mereka, Uzumaki Naruto yang baru sampai.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san aku rindu sekali kepada kalian." Ujar Naruto sambil memeluk ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Kami juga Naru-chan, bagaimana London?" tanya Minato.

"Membosankan, apalagi tanpa kalian, teman-teman dan Hinata. Oh, yah mana Hinata? Apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak melihat sosok Hinata di antara mereka bertiga.

"Akh! Dia..." kedua orang itu menunduk, tidak berani melihat Naruto.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san mana Hinata? Apa...?"

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang orang tuanya, disana berdiri seorang gadis dengan sweater putih, syal ungu dan sarung tangan yang senada dengan syal dan juga senyum yang selalu di rindukan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan...Aku rindu padamu." Tanpa pikir panjang pria Uzumaki itu langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya yang masih mematung tersenyum di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga rindu padamu." Jawab Hinata.

"Loh, mana tongkatmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Emh...aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

"Maksudnya? Eh...apa maksudmu...?"

"Yah, Naruto-kun aku sudah bisa melihat sekarang. Sekarang aku tengah bisa melihat seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut kuning dan mata yang indah sedang berdiri didepanku. Dan namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hinata...kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku kau akan operasi mata?"

"Jika aku memberitau Naruto-kun, kata Kaa-san Naruto-kun akan merengek pulang. Jadi, aku rahasiakan."

"Kaa-san? Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto melirik ibunya yang tengah menyengir tanpa dosa di belakangnya. Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung swetdrop.

"Tapi kenapa matamu masih sama?"

"Ini bukan mataku. Ini mata kakak'ku, Hyuuga Neiji."

"Kakak'mu mendonorkan matanya?"

"Yah. Selama 2 tahun Naruto-kun pergi, selama itu juga Neiji-nii sudah meninggal. Dia bersikeras untuk memberikan matanya padaku, dia bilang dia ingin berguna walau sudah tiada, dan dia ingin aku melihat indahnya dunia dan indahnya cintamu, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata? Aishiteru Hinata-chan..."

"Aishiteru yo Naruto-kun."

'Ehem.'

Daheman itu membuat sepasang kekasih itu melepas pelukan mereka, wajah mereka bersemu merah. Kedua nya kini salah tingkah gara-gara ulah Minato yang senang mengerjai anaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana recanamu untuk melamar Hinata, huh?" tanya Minato ke arah anaknya yang masih gugup.

"Aku akan melamarnya hari ini, apalagi Hinata sudah memberiku hadiah spesial. Berupa mata yang indah. Yosh~ aku akan pulang dan langsung menemui paman Hashi."

"Itu baru semangat." Ujar Kushina.

"Mirip denganku waktu masih muda." Tambah Minato.

"Naruto..." Hinata memandang senang kearah kekasihnya itu.

Dua tahun penantian mereka semua, pada awalnya Hinata hanya seorang gadis biasa dan Naruto hanya seorang pria biasa, dan takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan tidak sengaja, lalu cinta mengambil alih dan menghasilkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Skip Story.

Setelah Naruto berhasil mendapat persetujuan Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata dan Dirinya menikah, tepat saat salju turun di Tokyo. Saat salju turuh mereka mengikat janji setia untuk selamanya.

Dan dengan pernikahan itu, Hinata dan Naruto di karuniai 1 orang putra yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya dan mewarisi mata indah ibunya. Dan kisah Hinata dan Naruto ini bisa di sebut _Beatiful Fate_.

-**Owari**-


End file.
